epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Praetorian
The Praetorian is the third boss encountered in , and also a summon. It is a top-secret military prototype developed within the Waste Disposal Plant. It also appears in the Data Bunker after the v2 update in . Story Its design incorporates advanced technology, powerful weaponry, and even the ability to hijack other machines, including Lance's Ion Cannon satellite. Unfortunately, the Praetorian's construction cost most of the plant's budget, leading to the rest of the facility becoming dangerously unsafe and sub-par. When The Glitch seized control of the plant, the Praetorian was one of the many machines brought under its control. The heroes defeat the robotic menace to claim the hammer it had been guarding. Afterwards, Lance "reprogrammed" the robot to work for the group by pressing the reset button on its back. Appearance The Praetorian is a knight-like robot made primarily of black and grey metal. It has a grated visor on its head and a similar, larger plate on its chest. It moves through the use of thrusters on its back and lower body, the latter of which replace its legs. It's arms consist of a series of free-floating red orbs. It is armed with a long red katana, a rounded black shield with a red gem in the center, and a pair of machine guns on its stomach. Overview Defeating the Praetorian on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Electrical Engineer medal. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Summons Dish, Fridge and Laser Turrets, Steel Fish and Drill Bots. |HP = 3600 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.2 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 600 |AP = 60 |SP = 60 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 6 |fire = 50% |thunder = -80% |ice = 50% |earth = 100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = RAM Chip |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Plutonium Core |item2chance = 100% |item3name = 7-Segment Display |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Titanium |item4chance = 30% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it instead had 50% Earth, 50% Wind and Water resistances. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Praetorian is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 20%. |Attack4 = Machine Guns |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 180/18 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Bullet Hell |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 70/4 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 75% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 7% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Plasma Field |Target6 = Centered |Power6 = 42 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 75% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusChance6 = 60% |StatusStrength6 = 30% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 130% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Attack7 = Offensive Buff |Target7 = Self Self Allies |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% 50% 3x |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Attack8 = AT Field |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies . |Attack9 = Ion Cannon |Target9 = All |Power9 = 75 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 75% |Element9 = Thunder |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 200% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Requires and expends . }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 20% |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Will remove Invisible from the target before dealing damage (this effect ignores Bless). |Attack2 = Triple Slash |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 240/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Will remove Invisible from the target before dealing damage (this effect ignores Bless). |Attack3 = Dash |Target3 = All |Power3 = 150 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusStrength3 = 10% -- |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Death chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Machine Guns |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 360/18 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Bullet Hell |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 70/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 25% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Plasma Field |Target6 = Centered |Power6 = 42 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 25% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Antimatter |Target7 = Centered |Power7 = 65/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Dark |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 25% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = M.O.A.B. |Target8 = All |Power8 = 60 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |StatusChance8 = 80% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Offensive Buff |Target9 = Self Self Allies |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |StatusStrength9 = 50% 50% 3x |StatusIcon9 = |Notes9 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. |Attack10 = AT Field |Target10 = Self |Type10 = None |Element10 = None |StatusStrength10 = 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon10 = |Notes10 = Also gives on Hard or Epic difficulties. Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. |Attack11 = Ion Cannon |Target11 = All |Power11 = 150/8 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Thunder |StatusChance11 = 50% |StatusStrength11 = 2x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 300% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Notes11 = Requires and expends . }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Every 4th turn, or every 3rd* turn when <39% HP → Passively summons two random helpers, picking from Drill Bot, Steel Fish, Laser Turret, Fridge Turret and Dish Turret. ** The "cooldown" changes immediately when the requirement is met. * Charged → Ion Cannon; * 7th turn (or 6th* turn when below 49% health) since last Ion Cannon usage → Passively gains Charge after executing the chosen attack; ** The "cooldown" needs to be reset for the change to take effect. * ≥65% HP → Slash (1/5), Dash (1/5), Bullet Hell (1/5), Plasma Field (1/5), Offensive Buff (1/5); * <65% HP → Triple Slash (1/7), Dash (1/7), Machine Guns (1/7), Bullet Hell (1/7), Plasma Field (1/7), Offensive Buff (1/7), AT Field (1/7). Additionally, * Attempts to use Offensive Buff when Attack buff is ≥40% → Dash; * Attempts to use Offensive Buff when Attack buff is <40% but Magic Attack buff is ≥40% → Bullet Hell (1/2), Plasma Field (1/2); * Attempts to use AT Field when both Defence and Magic Defence buffs are ≥40% → Machine Guns. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Start of turn: * Summon score ≥ 5 or <39% HP and summon score ≥3; ** If active party is more or equally resistant to Ice than Fire → Summons up to 2 Red Crystals. ** Otherwise → Summons up to 2 Blue Crystals. * Summon Score increases by 1 if there's less than 2 other foes left, changed to less than 3 other foes if Foe Remix is enabled (checked at the start of the Praetorian's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. Action * If Charged → Ion Cannon; * <39% HP → Triple Slash (1/6), Machine Guns (1/6); ** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Magic Attack buff → Dash (1/6), Magic* (3/6); ** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Attack buff → Dash (2/6), Magic* (2/6); ** Otherwise → Dash (1/6), Offensive Buff (1/6), Magic* (2/6); * <69% HP → Triple Slash (1/7); ** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% buff to both Defence and Magic Defence → Machine Guns (2/7); *** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Magic Attack buff → Dash (1/7), Magic* (3/7); *** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Attack buff → Dash (2/7), Magic* (2/7); *** Otherwise → Dash (1/7), Offensive Buff (1/7), Magic* (2/7); ** Otherwise → Machine Guns (1/7), AT Field (1/7); *** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Magic Attack buff → Dash (1/7), Magic* (3/7); *** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Attack buff → Dash (2/7), Magic* (2/7); *** Otherwise → Dash (1/7), Offensive Buff (1/7), Magic* (2/7); * Otherwise → Slash (1/5); ** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Magic Attack buff → Dash (1/5), Magic* (3/5); ** If the Praetorian has at least a 40% Attack buff → Dash (2/5), Magic* (2/5); ** Otherwise → Dash (1/5), Offensive Buff (1/5), Magic* (2/5). * "Magic" has a 50% chance to choose best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between M.O.A.B, Antimatter, Plasma Field and Bullet Hell, and otherwise randomly picks one of the four to use. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * If HP% is lower than Blood Counter → 100%; ** <19% HP → Dash; ** <39% HP → Triple Slash; ** Otherwise → Slash. * Blood Counter starts at 85 and gets reduced by 15 every time the Praetorian counters. Additionally, the Praetorian passively gains 3x Charge at the end of every 7th turn, changed to every 6th turn when <49% HP. Like all the Classic foes, the Praetorian ignores the status on players. Strategy Equipment Increasing resistance to , , and can make the Praetorian a bit less dangerous, but most of the damage you'll take will likely be non-elemental (from the Praetorian itself and its summoned minions), so keep your defences buffed. Prioritize Thunder and resistance, as it'll protect you from the boss' Plasma Field and Ion Cannon attacks, as well as any Dish Turrets that it may summon. Battle The Praetorian's Dash attack is only problematic if the Instant Death kicks in - it usually won't kill everyone, but it can force wasted turns of reviving and re-buffing your slain characters. Equipping Death-proof gear is inadvisable (unless you're going to do a lot of mid-battle gear switching), but using Revive or Genesis to give everyone can be useful. The Praetorian makes heavy use of buffs, ling which is important, preferably via Lance's Crush or the Dispel skill. You can use Anna's Soul Arrow to take the buffs for yourself, but it's generally easier to just dispel them and use your own skills to buff the entire party. The Praetorian spawns in with two Laser Turrets and will call for reinforcements many times throughout the battle. It can summon Steel Fish, Drill Bots, and all three kinds of Turret (Laser, Dish, and Fridge). Most enemies can be safely ignored and left to be picked off with area attacks, but Dish Turrets should be taken down immediately, as their disruptive attacks can leave the party easy prey for the Praetorian. When the boss gains the Charged status, it's preparing to use its mighty Ion Cannon attack. Focus on bolstering your Magic Defence and healing your HP - if your defences are strong enough as is, have everyone Guard or equip gear that maximizes their Thunder and Stun resistance. Summon When the Praetorian is defeated, Lance reprograms it to act as a summon for the party. At the time of its acquisition, it is the strongest and most expensive summon available, although the Protector and Cosmic Monolith eventually eclipse it in power and cost. |Acc = 150% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When summoned, the Praetorian first gives Defend to all allies, then slashes all enemies thrice before dashing through them. -- |Acc = -- 100% 100% |Crit = -- 10% 10% |RdF = -- 10% 10% }} Trivia Praetorian intro.png|As seen in Epic Battle Fantasy 4 intro Praetorian MDUG.png|Praetorian's base design in Mecha Dress Up Brawl Royale Mecha.jpg|Unnamed mecha from Brawl Royale * A "praetorian" was a bodyguard of the emperor in the Roman Empire. * If Lance is one of the active party members when the Praetorian uses its buff, he says: "An AT-field?! That's impossible!". This is a reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion, a science-fiction anime. * According to Lance, the Praetorian is equipped with titanium armor plating, uranium shells, and nanotube-enforced blades. He also speculates that the Praetorian is equipped with a fusion reactor (much like the Protector and the Valkyrie Tank). * The Praetorian is apparently incapable of operating outside of a cold environment, as suggested by certain dialogues throughout Waste Disposal Plant. * Given its ability to hack into other machines, the Praetorian may have aided the Glitch in controlling the other robots in the Waste Disposal Plant. * As with previous mecha bosses in the EBF series (Mecha and Guardian), the Praetorian's design is taken from one of the many potential mecha designs in the Mecha Dress Up Game. Unlike its predecessors, Matt Roszak redrew the Praetorian's parts to fit the graphical style of EBF4. * A robot very similar to the Praetorian appears as one of Matt's opponents in Brawl Royale. The main differences between the two include a red plume on the Brawl Royale robot's head (the spike for the plume is still visible on the Praetorian's head), a pair of tails on its back, a second pair of machine guns instead of its chest grate, and different weapons (a halberd and a rectangular shield compared to the Praetorian's katana and rounded shield). * The Battle Mountain update introduced a new version of the Praetorian as an optional boss: the Praetorian MKII. ** Defeating Praetorian MKII is supposed to give the existing Praetorian summon a chance to show up as MKII instead of normal Praetorian, dealing more damage than usual. However, this feature does not work due to a mistake in event flags. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summons